hogwartswikifandomcom-20200213-history
Spells
A list of Harry Potter Spells: Aberto: Opens something. Accio: Summons an object to you. Aguamenti: Conjures water from the tip of your wand. Alarte Ascendere: Makes something shoot high up in the air. Alohomora: Opens a lock. Amato Animo Animato Animagus: Makes you become an animagus. Anapneo: Clears someones airway. Anteocualtia: Makes someone grow antlers. Aparecium: Makes invisible ink become visible. Aparre Vestigium: Tracks down someone and lets a swirl of goldish behind. Arania Exumai: Temporarily paralyses a spider. Arresto Momentum: Decreases the velocity of a falling object or person. Ascendo: Makes you shoot up in the air. Avada Kedavra: One of the three unforgivible curses. Kills someone. Avenseguim: Takes an object owned by someone and uses it to track that person down. Avis: Shoots a flock of birds from the tip of your wand. Baubillious: Damages plants and trees. Bombarda: (also)Blows something up. Bombarda Maxima: Creates an bigger explosion. Brackium Emendo: Mends broken bones. Calvorio: Makes someone lose their hair. Cantis: Makes someone sing. Capacious Extremis: Expands the internal dimensions of an object. Carpe Retractum: Produces a rope of light , used to bring objects to the caster. Cave Inimicum: Creates a boundary to keep the caster hidden from others. Colloportus: Locks doors. Circumrota: Rotates an object. Cistem Aperio: Opens chests and boxes. Colloshoo: Makes your shoes stick to the ground. Colovaria: Changes the colour/looks of something. Confringo: Makes a object burst into flames. Confundo: Makes someone confused and disoriented. Crinus Muto: Transfigures the colour and style of your hair. Crucio: One of the three unforgivible curses . Lets someone feel intense pain. (torture) Defodio: Carves through stone and steel. Deletrio: Dismisses the effects of Prior Incantato. Densaugeo: Makes someones teeth grow bigger. Deprimo: Creates a lot of wind that can hold things backward. Descendo: Makes objects fall or move downwards. Diffindo: Cuts or rips a object. Diminuendo: Shrinks your target. Duro: Hardens a object. Ebublio: Causes the victim to explode in 100 bubbles. It can only be used when an ally is continuesly using Aqua Eructo. Engorgio: Makes a object increase in size. Engorgio Skullus: Makes someones head increase in size. Entomorphis: Transforms something into an insect for a short time. Episkey: Helas minor injuries. Epoximise: Adheres 2 objects to each other as if they have been glued together. Erecto: Erects tents and other strucutures. Evanesco: Makes something vanish. Everte Statum: Throws the victim backward. Expecto Patronum: Conjures a Patronus. Expelliarmus: Disarms someone. Expulso: Explodes something. Felixempra: Completes Felix Felicis. Furela: Conjures bandages. Fianto Duri: Strenghtens shield spells. Fidelius: Makes a secret bind to the soul of the secret-keeper. Fiendfyre: Creates huge flames that can destroy everything. Finestra: Shatters glass. Finite Incantatem: Counter-spell . Flagrate: Makes you able to write in the air with flames. Flintifors: Transforms objects into matchboxes. Flipendo: Knocks objects and creatures backwards. Flipendo Duo : Stronger version of Flipendo Flipendo: Tria: Stronger version of Flipendo Duo , creates a mini tornado. Fumos: Creates Smokescreen that hinders visibility. Fumos Duo: Stronger version of Fumos. Furnunculus: Covers the target in boils. Geminio: Creates a temporarily , worthless duplicate of an object. Glacius: Freezes the target with cold air. Glacius Duo: Stronger version of Glacius. Glacius Tria: Stronger version of Glacius Duo. Glisseo: Turns a staircase into a slide. Harmonia Nectere Passus: Repairs a vanishing cabinet. Herbifors: It causes flowers to sprout from the target. Herbivicus: Makes plants grow faster. Homenum Revelio: Reveals people nearby. Illegibilus: Makes writing impossible to read. Immobulus: Slows something down. Impedimenta: Prevents someone from approaching you.(by tripping,falling,etc.) Imperio: One of the three unforgivible curses. Lets you take control over a person. Impervius: Makes something water-repellent. Incarcarous: Ties someone up with ropes. Incendio: Conjures fire. Incendio Duo: A stronger version of Incendio. Inflatus: Inflates a target. Lacarnum Inflamari: Ignites cloaks. Lapifors: Transfroms something into a rabbit. Legilimens: Reveals memories and thoughts of a person. Levicorpus: Makes someone dangle down their ankles. Liberacorpus : Counter-curse to Levicorpus. Locomotor: Levitates something. (like Wingardium Leviosa) Locomotor Mortis: Locks someones legs up. Locomotor Wibbly: Makes someones legs flubbly. Lumos: Makes the tip of your wand produce light. Lumos Maxima: Stronger version of Lumos Lumos Solem: Produces a blinding flash of sunlight. Magicus Extremus: Increases the casters spell power. Melofors: Turns the victims head into a pumpkin. Meteolojinx Recanto: Stops weather spells. Mimblewimble: Ties the victims tongue. Mobiliarbus: Moves wooden objects a few centimeters above the ground , in any direction you want. Mobilicorpus: Moves a body. Molliare: Puts an invisible cushion over the target. Morsmordre: Conjures the Dark Mark. Mucus ad Nauseum: Gives the victim a nasty cold and an extremely runny nose. Muffliato: Makes other people unable to hear your conversation. Multicorfors: Changes the colour and style of a clothing piece. Mutatio Skullus: Mutates the victims head , causing them to grow several heads. Nebulus: Creates a swirling fog. Nox: Turns off Lumos . Obliviate: Lets someone lose their memories. Obscuro: Blindfolds a target. Oculus Reparo : Repairs glasses. Oppugno: Causes targeted objects to attack the victim. Orbis: Sucks the target into the ground. Orchideous: Grows flowers from the end of your wand. Oscausi: Makes someones mouth shut and looks like it was never there. Pack: Packs luggage. Papyrus Reparo: Repares a tore postcard. Partis Temporus: Creates a temporarily gap in the target. Pericilum: Creates a burst of red sparks. Peskipiksi Pesternomi: Removes Cornish Pixies. Petrificus Totalus: Temporarily binds the victims body together. Piertotum Locomotor: Animates a statue. Piscifors: Transforms something into a fish. Portus: Creates a portkey. Prior Incantato: Reveals the last cast spell. Protego: Makes a shield between you and someone. Protego Diabolica: Creates fire that only people loyal to you are able to walk trough , if you arent you will die. Protego Horribilis: Shield charm against dark magic. Protego Maxima: Stronger and bigger version of Protego. Protego Totalum: Strengthens an area's defense. Quaffliato: Turns off Muffliato. Quieto: Quiets a magically amplified voice. Redactum Skullus: Makes someones head shrink. Reducio: Shrinks an object. Reducto: (also) Explodes an object. Relashio: Forces something to let go of what their holding. Rennervate: Revives a victim from a stunning spell. Reparivarge: Reverses a incomplete transformation. Reparo: Repares a item. Repelo Muggletum: Repels muggles. Revelio: Reveals a concealed object. Reverte: Returns objects into their Original state. Rictussempra: Makes someone laugh . Riddikulus: Makes a boggart go away. Salvio Hexia: Protects against Jinxes. Scourgify: Cleans something. Sectumsempra: Circumcises someone body and lets them bleed. Serpensortia: Makes a snake appear. Silencio: Makes someone stop talking. Skurge: Cleans ectoplasm and frightens ghosts and other spirits. Slugulus Eructo: Makes someone vomit slugs. Steleus: Causes the victim to sneeze for a short period of time. Sonorus: Amplifies someones voice. Specialis Revelio: Reveals hidden magical properties in an object. Spongify: Makes something soft/rubbery. Stupefy: Stuns someone. Surgito: Breaks a love enchantment. Tarantallagra: Forces someone to dance. Tentaclifors: Transforms the victims head into an tentacle. Tergeo: Cleans a surface. Titillando: Tickles and weakens the victim. Ventus: Shoots air from the tip of your wand. Ventus Duo: A stronger version of Ventus. Vera Verto: Turns animals into water goblets. Verdillious: Creates Green sparks. Verdimillious: Used to reveal things hidden by dark magic. Verdimillious Duo: Stronger version of Verdimillious. Vermiculus: Turns something into worms. Vermillious: Creates Red sparks. Vipera Evanesca: Makes a snake disappear, counter-curse to Serpensortia. Vulnera Sanentur: Makes blood flow slower. Also the counter-curse to Sectumsempra. Waddiwasi: Shoots small soft masses of something the caster wants to the target. Wingardium Leviosa: (also) Levitates an object.